dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Status
Status is the term for the data on Masters, Embryoes, monsters, skills and ability values that have notarized via text and numbers in Infinite Dendrogram Information Excluding information on skills, the basic status is divided into 8 categories; HP(体力), MP(魔力), SP(技力), STR(筋力), AGI(速度), END(耐久力), DEX(器用) and LUC(幸運). For those who possess high values in STR and AGI, it is common to "switch" their mindset from battle oriented (using their values to the fullest) to normal (the value of a normal jobless individual), due to high values in these categories potentially impeding daily life. For those without a job, their status will be around 100 HP with other stats being around 10-20. For tians with a high rank job specialized in a certain stat, the average is around 10,000 for HP, MP and SP, and other stats around 1,000. Masters possesses status correction from Embryoes, so the average is around 1,000 and 2,500. The status of Superior jobs depends on the level, but depending on the status specialization, the average is 100,000 for HP, MP and SP, and between 10,000 and 20,000 for other stats. HP HP represents a person's vitality. It decreases when taking damage and when it reaches 0, the person dies. MP MP represents a person's magical power. It is consumed when using spells and skills which require magical power. The value of MP has an effect on mental debuffs and fatigue, and the effects of a person's magic. SP SP is consumed to use skills such as those that strengthen the body or allow for use of weapon skills. STR STR represents a person's pure muscular strength. It affects attack power and skills used for physical attacks, e.g. when STR is increased by 10 times, a person's attack power is multiplied by 10. However, when skills are used that increase attack power, that does not lead to an increase in STR. AGI AGI represents a person's agility or velocity and thinking speed. The higher a person's AGI, the more slowly they will experience the movement of their surroundings. A person's velocity is calculated with a special formula that includes AGI, AGI does not scale exactly to a person's velocity. When a person's AGI exceeds 10,000, they can move at supersonic speeds. END END represents a person's endurance or toughness. It affects defense power and resistance to wound type status effects. When a person's END reaches a certain level, weapons like knives will be unable to puncture skin, but unless a person has a damage resistance skill no matter how high their END is relative to an opponent's attack, they will receive at least 1 point of damage to their HP. DEX DEX represents a person's dexterity. It mostly affects the success rate of production type skills, long range weapon skills and certain close combat skills. It also has an effect on skills for piloting vehicles. LUC LUC represents a person's good luck. It only affects drop item rates and effects of certain skills. Because of this, unlike the other categories, outside of a few jobs, LUC barely increases from the initial value. Category:Terminology